Transformed
by Tsukii-ai
Summary: Neji repense sa façon de penser et comprend que ceux qu'ils pensent être des "râté" ne le sont peut-être pas tellement. Surtout sa cousine Hinata... Petit texte avec (j'espère) une petite pointe de poésie, rapide à lire mais fait pour être agréable


**TRANSFORMED**

Une fine tempête de fleur tournoyait tout autour de moi. Gracieuse et parfumé, je me serais cru dans un rêve. Je marchais, le regard vague. Je ne savais plus quoi pensé, quoi dire. Brouillé était mon esprit. Perdu était pensée. Que faire ? J'avais toujours cru et soutenu mes propos. Mais qui aurait cru que savoir la réalité ferait aussi mal…

Avant, j'aurais dit que ce ceux qui n'arrivent à rien sont des ratés, dès la naissance. Que seuls les meilleurs étaient génies dès la naissance. J'avais toujours pensé ça, notamment par connaissance de cause : Ma cousine et mon coéquipier, Lee. Ils avaient toujours été pour moi des êtres insignifiants, de pure _raté_.

De plus, je nourrissais une grande haine envers ma famille principale, à qui je devais allégeance. Et ma cousine en faisait partit. Cette cousine que je ne voyais que comme un raté.

Pourtant, elle avait été la première… à remarquer que, derrière mon regard et mon air méprisant, je souffrais de tristesse. Elle avait été la première et la seule à le remarquer. Et pour ça, j'avais failli l'éliminer…

J'avais cru qu'on avait tué mon père comme un sacrifice. Maintenant que je connaissais la vérité, la _vrai_, cette douleur en moi ressurgissait et je n'arrivais à plus à la contenir. Une larme coula, la dernière depuis cette nuit…

Je m'assis sur l'herbe fraîche, en haut de la colline qui longeait le derrière de la grande demeure des Hyuuga.

Je ramenais mes genoux contre moi et les serrait les plus fort que je pouvais.

Je m'étais toujours caché, j'avais toujours tout caché. Cette vérité m'avait été cachée, et je souffrais en silence, pensant un jour que je surpasserais tous les Hyuuga de la branche principale.

Mais maintenant, avais-je vraiment envie de venger mon père après avoir su la vérité ? Voulais-je vraiment rester seul à jamais, et n'avoir personne avec qui me confier ? Est-ce que je les détestais toujours autant ?

Je fermais les yeux un instant. J'étais perdu, j'avais tant besoin d'aide. De plus, si je voulais me créer une amitié, il était trop tard. Je ne savais pas comment faire… Et puis, qui voudrait de moi ? Moi, Neji orgueilleux qui traite tout le monde de rater !

J'utilisais mon Byakugan puis regardait vers la salle d'entrainement de la demeure, là où Hanabi s'entrainait sans relâche.

Elle y était encore, son père en face. Et Hinata regardait, comme une ombre derrière sa petite sa sœur.

Quelque chose se creusa dans mon ventre et mon cœur se serra. Pourquoi ? Cette sensation m'était si inconnu… Qu'avais-je ?

Le fait de voir Hinata, délaissé par son père comme étant une moins que rien… me faisait réagir ? Alors, je ne détestais pas Hinata. Peut-être serait-elle la seule à m'accepter ?

Non, faut pas rêver ! Elle serait la première à me détester ! Pourtant, elle était bien la seule que j'avais, pour le moment, envie… d'aider ?

Bon sang ! Tous ces sentiments nouveaux me frappaient et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Peut-être devrais-je suivre mon instinct ?

Je décidais de m'approcher. Je me levais et sautais jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement. Je me cachais derrière un arbre et regardais à l'aide de mon Byakugan.

J'entendis les paroles de son père à Hinata.

_ Ne reste pas là, tu gênes.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton tellement… dur ! Et, ça ne lui faisait absolument rien ! Une nouvelle sensation m'emplit. Une soudaine colère. Oui, j'étais énervé rien que par le fait qu'Hinata soit délaissé par son père. S'il s'était un peu plus occupé d'elle, peut-être serait-elle beaucoup plus forte !

Oui, s'occuper d'elle… S'il ne le faisait pas… Non, elle ne m'accepterait pas. Je la vis. Elle était légèrement sortit. Et son visage était malheureux… ça me refit mal au cœur. Bon sang ! Comment avais-je pu ignorer que j'avais toujours apprécié Hinata !

Elle faisait tant d'effort pour réussir, mais elle n'avait pas l'aide de son propre père. Elle avait perdu confiance en elle. Et, comme avec moi, Naruto avait été là pour la lui faire reprendre. Naruto… Si je le pouvais, je te remercierais mille fois ! Pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tu as réussis à me faire changer…

Oui, merci, merci mille fois.

Finalement, si. J'allais aider Hinata. De plus, peut-être que je serais un peu plus sociale après ça ? Peut-être… Si je ne faisais rien, je n'aurais pas de chance d'essayer de me racheter envers la branche principale…

Je sortais donc de ma cachette et approchais. Le père d'Hinata fut assez surpris de me voir et Hanabi s'arrêta aussi. Je ne venais, en fait, jamais ici. C'était la première fois. Le début d'une nouvelle vie, surement.

_ Neji, que fais-tu ici ? Me demanda mon oncle.

Je le regardais et ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard méprisant. Je m'approchais d'Hinata. Celle-ci me regarda de bas, toute timide et apeurée.

Je baissais la tête pour la regarder et lui souris. Je lui tendis la main, et je remarquais cet air étonné. Oui, je voulais changer. Et pour ça, je devais faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais faites, il y a quelques temps. Hinata me regardait étonné, yeux grand ouvert.

Et, devant cet air si amusant, je ne pus que pouffer. Son père et sa sœur étaient, apparemment surpris.

_ Hinata, lui dis-je ensuite, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Tu viens t'entrainer ?

_En somme, le destin est ce que la vie fait de nos désirs…_


End file.
